dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Key
Keys are special existences in Dragon Blaze. They behave like equipment or Skill Cards, but are created through Combine, just like Allies. Once created and equipped onto a Key holder (or short "KH", or "Pilot"), they summon a special U-grade Unit into the battlefield upon activation. In comparison to Deities which are specialized SSS grade, they can be considered the specialized units of the U grade. (See Allies for more details of that hierarchical categorization). They may also be referred to as Units of the "Dragon Buster Grade", in game (버스터, beoseuteo). Each summonable unit has its own, individual Key, with a distinctive design and appearance. Keys can be equipped on all acceptable Allies or Characters just like Accessories and removed with no losses. Creation Chronos-combine.png|One ULTIMATE ally (Currently) and its essences are used to craft a Chronos key in this instance. Tethys-combine.png|Three ULTIMATE allies (Formerly) and their essences are used to craft a Tethys key in this instance. In order to create a Key, one needs: *One out of three specific ULTIMATE Deities, usually of the same class (prior to Chapter 5 update, all 3 deities were necessary) *30 Light/Hero/Titan's Essences *1,000,000 gold Only the essences and gold are consumed in the process, whereas the allies will remain as is. Check out the Enhancing article to learn how to Ultimate allies. Check out the Key unit list above to learn which Deities are needed for which Key or visit the individual Unit's pages. The newly created Key will be added to the inventory of the currently logged in character. Key Holder These units can only be invoked into the battlefield by ULTIMATE enhanced Deities or Characters equipped with a respective Key (Friend and normal Helpers are just as able to function as a Key holder). Regular grade Allies cannot equip a Key. The Key Holder must share the same class as the Dragon Buster or Dark Soul, otherwise, he won't be able to summon the unit or even equip the Key. For that, it does not matter whether the Key Holder was part of the material list to create the Key, in fact, some units cannot function as Key Holders for the Key that they create (ex. Chaser Tracy and Iota). The unit also does not need to be from a respective race. Titans can function just as well as Pilots for Dragon Busters as they can for Gigantes. The Key shall be assigned to the 4th accessory slot of an ally or character. That slot is solely reserved for Keys. It is unlocked for allies that are at the ULTIMATE enhancement level, and thus far only to be found on allies of the Deity Category. One can assign the key by dragging it into the slot, or by clicking on the key slot and selecting the key one wishes to equip. Unit Traits *Dragon Busters, Dark Souls and Gigantes gain 50% of the key holder's base stats and equipped gear (including Accessories) and Skill Card's stats, on top of their own base stats. *They gain and trigger active effects such as Cooldown reduction or Atk SPD increase just as normal. *They are immune to instant death and hard crowd control skills (Transmutations, seals, etc). Other negative status effects such as stuns and silences are reduced by 50%. **In two cases can even Key units be transmuted ***1. Another Key unit (or higher grade unit) uses its transmutation skill and all its conditions are fulfilled (ex. Dark Soul Morgana) ***2. Another Key Unit transfers the already existing transmutation and all conditions are fulfilled (ex. Epsilon's "Blue Krossword") Additionally, *they adopt certain passives of the key holder. Check out Key Adopted Passives main article. *their level depends on the Key holder. Furthermore, they do not possess Rapport, as they are not considered allies. Activation and Deactivation Once the key holder starts combat, the Key Unit will be invoked when the key holder drops below 80% STA (default setting). This threshold can be freely adjusted from 1% to 100% STA. 100% STA will allow transformation immediately after entering the battlefield. This option to change the threshold of the STA limit can also be found by clicking on the Key. The Key holder will then disappear from the battlefield, removing him from all interactions with the battle for as long as the Key Unit takes his place. (Note that Formations will be preserved. The Key's role does not matter for the occupation rules). Additionally, the invocation will always hurt the Key holder, but does not inflict any damage upon him. Although otherwise to be ignored, that detail can cause armor magic effects, from the Magic System or Relics effect to trigger, even when no enemy has hit the unit. If the Character is the Key holder, the player won't be able to manually control the skills as well. It is worth to note that the summoned key unit will dismiss all crowd control effects on the key holder upon invocation. When the summon is destroyed, the key holder will return to the battlefield with his remaining HP. That is the HP amount at the moment they invoked the key. (DOT or other sources of damage during the invocation will not reduce this HP amount.) If the key holder died (eg. sudden death) the unit will be summoned, but the key holder will not return into the battlefield upon deactivation. If the key holder has any death-passives, then he will only activate these upon death. This mechanic does not seem to be intended by the gameplay, since the Key unit is supposed to instantly take the key holders place upon activation. Under no circumstances will the Key unit disappear or be de-summoned because of time limits. Only death deactivates them. The summon can only be invoked once per battle. Once destroyed, the key holder's Dragon Buster/Dark Soul emblem will be crossed out, indicating that the key unit can no longer be summoned. By using Revival Orders bought from the Shop, the player can revive Key Units, but the Character/Ally has to be dead to be able to revive them both using the Revival Order. Visuals The key holder will enjoy several visual differences: * Allies equipped with a Dragon Buster key will receive a gold/brown portrait frame similar to arena frames. * Allies equipped with a Dark Soul key will receive a black portrait frame similar to arena frames. * Allies equipped with a Gigante key will receive a silver portrait frame similar to arena frames. * Characters' Arena frames will not be replaced by the universal Key Unit frame. * Class emblem will be replaced by the universal Dragon Buster or Dark Soul emblem. * SSS badges change from normal badges (or none if the Character is the key holder) to the universal Dragon Buster, Dark Soul badge or Gigante badge. Some additional aspects: *Dragon Busters from the earlier release waves will descend upon the battlefield with their own distinctive summon animation. All Key Units will stop time in the battlefield upon their activation. *Key Units are generally 1.5 times taller than allies or characters. In Guild Battle, Helpers with a Key equipped can be identified by the Dragon Buster frame around their portrait. Additionally, in the down right corner of the frame, a small number or letter can be seen The number stands for the enhancement level of the Key, M and U for MAX and ULTIMATE respectively. Enhancement Dragon Buster, Dark Soul and Gigante Keys may also be enhanced up to +9. The success rate is always 100% for each enhancement but requirements are very demanding. :Since the Chapter 4 Release Patch, Key Units can now unlock a third, Ultimate Passive, when reaching Ultimate enhance state at MAX+6. The cost for such is listed in the table above. fr:Clés Category:Advanced